1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a plurality of logic cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to miniaturization, multifunction, and/or low manufacturing cost, a semiconductor device is being spotlighted as an important factor in an electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified into semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logical devices performing operation processes of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices including a memory element and a logical element. As an electronic industry highly develops, requirements for characteristics of a semiconductor device are gradually increasing. For example, requirements for high reliability, high speed and/or multifunction with respect to a semiconductor device are gradually increasing. To satisfy those requirements, structures of the semiconductor device become more complicate and the semiconductor device is also being highly integrated.